Innocence is Bliss
by Hopeless Alchemist
Summary: There's a fine line between Dream and Nightmare. Some dare to walk along that line, never understanding the risks of falling from it. But if you could stay on that line, never falling into either, what would happen? Who or what would you become? /A backstory for Kaiana, the sylvari from my main story Magic and Mischief.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody, and welcome to my newest GW2 fanfiction. As mentioned above in the description this is a backstory for Kaiana, the sylvari character in _Magic and Mischief._ It's not necessary to know her story to read M&M, nor do you have to read M&M to understand this. The only reason I have for writing backstories like this is because I want my characters to have lives, not just mentions what their lives were like. **

**Anyways, I'd appreciate any feedback you guys might have for me on my writing. I'm always searching for ways to get better at writing. Thank you :)**

* * *

Silver eyes narrowing at her target, Kaiana inhaled as she pulled back on the end of the arrow so that her hand was beside her face.

_One, two, three… _

Letting out her breath, her hand released the arrow and it shot through the air, striking the target with deadly precision.

The young sylvari smirked and lowered her bow. "Perfect shot again," she thought out loud. "I'm getting better at this." Stepping over a large tree root, she walked over to where she'd carved targets on a wide tree. Her thin hands wrapped around the arrow and pulled it out. After making sure the arrowhead was intact, she placed it back in her quiver and moved on to a different spot.

Over the course of a week, Kaiana had ventured out of the Grove a total of six times, only staying the first day because of the rainstorm. Heavy rain was common in the jungle, but practicing archery was easier when she could clearly see her target. She'd been a part of this world for a couple weeks and already she had tired of being stuck in one place for lengthy periods of time.

After a few minutes of walking, she came across a clearing she'd never been to before. She smiled to herself and pulled the knife from her belt. There were a total of ten trees in a circle around her. Kaiana stepped over to one and jabbed the knife into the tree, moving it back and forth as she pulled it out. The bark loosened as she did so and came off easily. She repeated the process of creating targets on each of the trees.

"There we go," she mumbled. The knife was placed back onto her belt and she armed herself with her bow once more.

The arrows went soaring through the air as she fired them towards their designated targets.

Kaiana looked from tree to tree, proud of herself; each had hit the target precisely.

Her smile widened and she giggled as she pulled the arrows out. "To the Mists with the gardeners! What's wrong with going out alone? This is fun! If anyone else were here, they'd get in the way."

"Well aren't you charming?" a voice from behind her said. Kaiana spun on her heel, pulling her knife from her belt and arming herself.

"Who's there?" Kaiana demanded.

"Aw," the voice said, now at her right. "I try to talk to you and you pull a knife on me. Why are you treating me with such hostility?"

Her eyes narrowed. The voice was feminine and the accent was definitely sylvari. "I said who's there?"

"You're so tense," the voice said. The sylvari was directly behind her now, and Kaiana could feel her breathing warm air down her neck. "You shouldn't stress so much."

She swallowed and turned around again, this time slowly. Behind her was the sylvari girl. She had bright red leaves and her skin was a light green color that was almost as pale as Kaiana's. The girl's eyes were a bright gold that reminded her of a sunset.

The girl smiled sweetly. "It's not safe out here you know." She reached up and pushed Kaiana's black leaves out of her face. "A pretty little flower like you might get hurt."

Kaiana narrowed her eyes at the girl and slapped her hand away. "I'm not helpless you know."

"Oh I know! I watched you with your bow and arrows. It was amazing," she praised, taking the sapling by surprise. "I've never seen such a good shot before, and I've seen plenty of hunters and archers out here."

"Who are you?" Kaiana asked, her tone no longer threatening but curious. She placed the knife back on her belt and took a step back so she wasn't as close to the girl.

She continued to smile. "My name is Lena," she answered easily. "What about you archer?"

"Kaiana," she said. "The gardeners sometimes call me Kai or Kaia, but I don't really care what I'm called anymore."

"Kai," Lena repeated, cocking her head to the side as she tested how the name felt. Her smile softened as she spoke. "I'll call you Kai. Seems more fitting than that mouthfull."

Not sure how to react to this, Kaiana ignored her comment. "Why were you following me?"

"Because that's what I do. I follow people. Watch them. Sometimes, after I've become bored, I confront them. The reactions are never the same. Some people immediately attack me, sometimes they yell at me. I once had a girl run away when she realized I was there. You're different. You didn't attack, nor did you run away. You confronted me. You're braver than you look."

Kaiana growled at this. "I hate being underestimated."

"As do I Kai," said Lena, nodding. She eyed Kaiana as she began walking in a circle around her. "It's annoying isn't it? They think I'm a weak little girl, so I have to do something to show them that they're wrong. It never ends well for them, but the underestimation is gone afterwards."

"Do you live out here?" the silver eyed sylvari asked. "You're not like others I've met."

Gold eyes met with hers briefly before she turned around. "I live over that way." Lena turned around and pointed to northwest. "It's a very unusual place. We're all free to do as we please for a majority of the time. I think you'd fit in there, and if you stick with me you'll be fine."

It did sound tempting. No Cycle of Dusk gardeners, no mentors lecturing her about things she didn't care about…

Lena grabbed Kaiana's hands and leaned forward so that their faces were only a couple inches apart. Gold and silver met as she smiled. "Please come with me," she said. "I know we've only just met, but I like you Kai. You're different. I'm different. The people where I live are different. They might not like you immediately, but eventually they'd warm up to you."

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards until she broke into a smile. "Sure," Kaiana said. "I'll go with you."

Lena's red leaves bounced up and down as she jumped joyfully. "Yay!" She let go of one of her hands and pulled her forward between the trees. "It's not that far, but it will take some time to get there. Oh. And it might look spooky at first, but that's just the defenses. The people in charge are overly cautious."

Kaiana nodded, smiling at the girl. She'd quickly realized that once Lena started talking she wouldn't stop that easily.

"So Kai," Lena started. "How long has it been since you awakened?"

"A couple weeks," she said.

"Oh wow! You're younger than I would have thought. I've been around for a few months now. Or at least I think so."

The younger sylvari furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"Something happened to me a while back," Lena explained. She stopped walking to lift her leaves up. There was a dark spot on the back of her head where her injury had scarred over, once soft leafy skin now replaced with tree-like bark. "I suffered a blow to the head, and I can't remember much of before I was found. Not even my Dream. People always talk about Dreams, but I don't understand. It's all very…" She paused, searching for the right word. "Hazy."

Kaiana's Dream came back to her and she sighed. "I know all about hazy," she said quietly.

Lena cocked her head to the side as she continued walking. "What do you mean?"

"My Dream… It's haunting," she said, thinking back on it. "I Dreamt of normal things, the things that explain the world, but there was another part to it. There were five faces. I could hardly tell what they were supposed to be in the first place, but then it was taken over by shadows. They overwhelmed me and the faces disappeared."

"Don't worry Kai," Lena said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "It doesn't matter what your Dream was like where we're going, so you'll be fine."

Kaiana lifted a brow at this, but didn't question it.

After some time had passed, the two finally reached the gates of where Lena lived. They were thick, thorny black vines that had been expertly positioned by a shaper, and Lena was right when she said it looked spooky. It was dark even though it was still early in the afternoon, and the people walking around looked strange.

The young sylvari furrowed her brows. There was something different about this place. Something… off. She felt lonely. Disconnected from the world. It scared her momentarily and she clung to Lena's arm in search of feeling something else.

The red leaved sylvari looked down at Kaiana. "It's okay Kai."

She swallowed down her fear, something in Lena's tone reassuring her.

"Rose!" Lena called through the gates. "It's me! Open the gate!"

A sylvari with brown skin and dark leaves came forward to the gate, looking at the girls through a space between the vines. "What have you got there Lena? Is she a Dreamer?"

"I suppose, but she's a friend. Will you let us in?"

"Friend?" Rose furrowed her brows at this. "Lena…"

"She's different," she insisted. She turned and looked at the sapling, smiling sweetly. "I can sense it."

Rose continued to give Lena a look, but the vines slowly pulled back. "Fine. But you're in charge of her, and you get to explain her presence when the Grand Duchess finds out about her."

_Grand Duchess? _Kaiana thought. _That's a peculiar title._

"I will Rose. And Faolain won't mind. She likes it when I bring friends."

Rose visibly cringed when she heard Lena say Faolain's name, as if the mere mention of this person would hurt her. Even so, the vines pulled back carefully and allowed the girls to come in.

Kaiana held onto Lena's hand as she was guided through the town. The buildings looked like the ones in the Grove the way they had been shaped from plants. In various corners there were groups of sylvari. Some of them looked at her with curiosity, others with disgust, and a few with seductive gazes that made her uncomfortable.

There was one thing that troubled her the most: she couldn't sense anything inside of them.

"Don't worry about them," Lena told her reassuringly. "Not many people here are comfortable with newcomers. If I wasn't here, they might have done something to you by now."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaiana asked, her nervousness showing through her tone.

"Some of the people around here are evil, I suppose. They go after people they don't like and try to get rid of them, usually by killing them. But you're my friend, so they know better than to go after you."

Swallowing down her fear, she asked, "Why won't they go after you?"

"Because they already made the mistake of underestimating me."

Kaiana started to speak, but was cut off by one of Lena's child-like giggles. "Come on Kai. My home is over there," she said in a playful tone. Lena pointed at the massive structure in front of them. It had multiple levels and what looked like a tower jutting up from the middle.

"What is that?" the sapling asked.

"It's home. A few people live in there. Up in that tower is where the Grand Duchess Faolain resides. She's a very scary woman if you get on her bad side. But she likes me. She taught me how to use magic after I recovered from my injury, and I've been living here in her home ever since."

There were a couple guards at the entrance to the large building. Their plain expressions became curious when they saw Kaiana.

"You brought home a Dreamer to toy with?" the guard on the right asked, his voice sounding hostile.

"Kai isn't a toy, she's a friend," Lena said. Her eyes narrowed and her expression darkened. Swirls of pink-purple light floated around the fingers of her free hand. It captivated Kaiana, but when the guards saw this gesture they stiffened, scared of her. "Now let us through pollen for brains, before I scramble your mind like a moa egg."

"I apologize Lena. You and your…_ friend _are free to come inside." He spoke the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

The lights faded and Lena nodded in approval, leading Kaiana forward into the building. "Come on Kai. I'll introduce you to some of my companions before we go to my quarters."

"Oi!" a voice called. It sounded sylvari but the accent was off. "Lena! What 'ave you got there?"

"A friend, Eifelian," she called back.

A tall, slender sylvari stepped from the shadows. Her skin was pale green, but darker than both of the younger girls. She had long brown leaves that were carefully braided, a hair style Kaiana had never seen before on a sylvari. Her eyes were an enchanting ice blue color that met with Kai's and held on.

"A friend, eh? She looks like you found her in the middle of the jungle."

"Because I _did_ find her in the middle of the jungle," Lena said. "She was practicing her aim."

"So you were spyin' on her. Hm." She nodded her head at the quiver on Kaiana's back. "How good of a shot is she?"

"Very. She's different from the others that I've followed."

Eifelian looked the sapling up and down, examining her like she was an asura going over an experiment. "She's young. Strong." The corner of her lip curled up in a smirk. "Innocent. Are you sure it was a good idea to bring her here?"

Lena cocked her head to the side, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why would it not be a good idea?"

The taller sylvari softened her expression towards her. "Don't worry about it. I'm just thinkin' that she won't be welcome."

"She's with me, so she'll either be welcome or I'll make her welcome," said Lena, her eyes narrowing as her tone became dark and challenging.

She just laughed at her. "You're so adorable," she chortled. Eifelian ruffled Lena's leaves playfully, a smirk on her face as she did so. Lena glared daggers at her as she turned and started to walk down the hall. "I'll see you around."

Eifelian seemed to vanish into thin air and soon she was back in the shadows.

"Where did she go?" Kaiana asked. She was no longer fazed by Lena's threats and her glares, and assumed that it was simply a part of her personality.

"Stealth magic," Lena answered. "Eif is a Thief, as in the profession. They use magic to become invisible. I can do it as well, but it's different."

"How so?"

"It just is. Now. No more questions. We're almost home."

Kaiana nodded and followed the red leaved sylvari up a spiral staircase. At the top of the stairs was a door that lead to another room. It was large and had a large dresser on one side of the room, while a bed sat on the other. She knew of beds because of the Dream, but she'd never seen one before. At her home in the Grove she had a hammock that she slept on.

Lena guided her in and had her sit on the bed. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Kai nodded in response. "It's very strange but also wonderful." She looked around the room, taking in all of the unusual sights. She paused when she caught sight of a balcony. Her head cocked to the side and she stood up, walking over to the door that would lead her outside.

Her eyes widened at the sight. She could see the Grove from where she was high above the trees. It was enchanting to see the place she called home from such a distance. The afternoon sun was finally starting to set, causing the massive white leaves of the Pale Tree to glow in hues of orange and pink. In the distance she could see faint lights coming from buildings of the nearby settlement. It was a new perspective of the world she lived in, and she suddenly realized how vast and big it was.

Lena stepped beside her and leaned against the railing of the balcony. Her skin and leaves started glowing a deep red, something that happened to sylvari in the dark. Kaiana's black leaves started to glow bright green, and spots of her skin were glowing as well.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lena said. "This room once belonged to Faolain's right hand knight. She died a long time ago and the room wasn't' being used, so she gave it to me." She sighed and shifted her weight. "So… That's the Pale Tree. I don't have any memories of it. I wish I knew. It looks lovely from here. But maybe it's for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"If I learned what it looks like up close, I wouldn't have any more questions. It would be a mystery solved. Where's the fun in that? It's like reading a book. The fun of it is never knowing what's to come. If you finish it, then what's left?"

Kaiana cocked her head to the side and thought this through. Eventually she leaned forward against the balcony next to her friend. "You're very different from other sylvari. Those of us called to Wyld Hunts are given purposes and fulfilling those purposes are what defines who we are."

"But what happens once you've fulfilled that purpose?" Lena questioned. "You no longer have anything to define you anymore. What would be the point of living once you no longer have that definition?"

Kaiana froze, staring at the Pale Tree while she thought this over.

_What would be the point of living...?_

Lena didn't seem to expect an answer, as she stood up straight without another word on the topic. "I'm getting hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

The black leaved sylvari looked up at her and nodded. "That sounds good."

The older girl grinned. "Wonderful. You can leave your weapon here on the bed if you wish. You won't need it."

Kaiana nodded again and pulled the bow and quiver off of her back. She left the knife on her belt however. She didn't trust the sylvari in this place yet, and if they attacked despite Lena's presence she'd need to defend herself.

Lena extended a hand out to her friend, smiling. "Come on Kai."

She took the hand before her and they ventured out into the halls. All she could think about was what Lena had said.

_The point of living without a purpose… It makes sense, but it's also tragic. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. I present you with the second chapter of Kaiana's backstory. Here we find out what happened to Kaiana while she was with the Court, and at the end you get to see how she and Drysi met for the first time. It's not a very graceful introduction to say the least -_-"  
****(Drysi is Kaiana's "soul mate" in _Magic and Mischief_).**

**I apologize for the wait for those of you who've been wondering what happens next. The next chapter will be the resolution.**

**Note: There is a reason this is rated teen. There is a good bit of violence and it's a little gory. You have been warned.**

* * *

"Is everything okay?"

Kaiana was shocked back into reality when she heard Lena's voice. The sapling had been daydreaming as her friend took her through the massive building. She looked to her right, meeting the other girl's gaze, and nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "Lost in thought is all."

The red leaved sylvari cocked her head to the side; her gaze leaving the sapling's to glance at the dagger on her belt. "You didn't have to bring that with you."

The two of them passed by scattered cliques of other sylvari, the same feeling surrounding them all: empty. The emptiness was unsettling, and Kaiana's fingers wrapped around the hilt of her light blade. The deeper into the settlement they went the feeling worsened.

"I don't trust them," she said, her tone soft so that only Lena could hear her.

Lena smiled at Kaiana and took hold of her hand, a gesture that was meant to be reassuring.

It did little to fill the emptiness.

"I told you, you don't have to trust them. You have me. Who else do you need while you're here?"

Kaiana looked down at their hands. It was strange. She'd never held someone's hand before meeting Lena. She wasn't sure what significance it was supposed to hold, but she was nice to have something to hold onto.

"I… I know. You're right," the sapling said after a moment. "But I'd like to defend myself, just in case."

Lena nodded, even though she still seemed confused. Nevertheless, she continued to guide her newfound friend through the settlement.

It was Kaiana's third day in this place. She was starting to get used to the feeling, but when she recognized it she couldn't help but feel completely lost. She drew closer to the mesmer, almost clinging to her arm like a human child to a parent.

After being on the receiving end of more glares and glances for several more minutes, a voice cut through the disturbed silence.

"Lee-lee!" Eifelian called. She appeared from the shadows and strolled up to the two girls.

"What do you want Eif?" Lena inquired, her tone hardened. It was obvious she wasn't in the mood to speak with her.

The taller sylvari smiled, a smug look while her eyes teased an innocent look. "I'm hearin' thorns in your voice. Is somethin' wrong little flower?"

Lena sneered at the nickname. "I've told you before; I'm not a 'little flower'. Other than that, everything's cherry."

Eifelian smiled, her eyes narrowing slightly in a teasing sort of way. "Where are you takin' Kai? Goin' to 'ave some fun with her? I thought that your room was on the other side."

Kaiana's pale green face flushed golden, sap-like blood rushing to color her cheeks with embarrassment towards this statement. She was only a couple weeks old, but thanks to the Dream she knew of love and lust. It was strange to think about as it was, and Eifelian's hinting at something happening between she and Lena made these thoughts even stranger.

Eifelian smirked and stepped closer to Kaiana, closing the distance between them. She pushed Lena aside, tearing away the anchor that kept the empty feeling from being overwhelming. She stroked the sapling's cheek before taking hold of her jaw. Eifelian leaned forward so that their faces were less than a breath from each other. Her blue eyes stared seductively into Kaiana's and she spoke in a soft tone, as if to give a false sense of security. "Unless, of course, you'd rather come with me?"

Pink and purple lights danced about Eifelian's head. Her eyes widened and her face contorted as if she were being torn apart. She pulled back from the sapling and held her head in her hands as she let out a horrifying scream. Kaiana cringed and backed away in horror, her back meeting a wall and preventing her from going any further.

"Stay away from her," Lena growled, her gold eyes glaring at Eifelian. Her hand was stretched out, sparkles of the same pink-purple light swirling around her fingers.

Golden blood dripped from Eifelian's nose as she forced herself to look up at Lena. Wincing, she wiped off her face, glaring at the girl.

Lena scoffed and lowered her hand. The light vanished and she stepped forward, glaring down at the girl. "Next time I won't go easy on you."

Eifelian spat as she pushed herself up. "You're goin' to regret that, you mental little bitch," she seethed, unsheathing her daggers.

"You've already lost this round Eif," Lena snapped, clenching her hand into a fist and then extending her fingers. A final glimmer sparkled around her hand and then vanished. "Save what little dignity you have and leave."

"You're cracked," Eifelian said, glaring down now that she was back on her feet. "Even for Nightmare, you're cracked!"

The sapling frowned. The word sounded vaguely familiar.

_The mentors warned us about dangers in the jungle. Something about Nightmares…_ Kaiana thought nervously. Sudden realization struck her, and she felt her face pale. She gripped the hilt of her light blade again as the bystanders came forward, intrigued by Eifelian's comment. _Is this what they were talking about!? These empty people!? Oh no… I remember now…_

"I told you to leave," Lena said loudly. The lights began floating around her fingers again and Eifelian visibly cringed, cowering slightly. She glanced at the crowd and smirked. "Unless, of course, you want to put on a show for them?"

Various members of the crowd cheered them on.

"If I fight you," Eifelian started, "then who'll keep an eye on your Dreamer pet when you're gone?"

Kaiana swallowed. She remembered now; everything that the mentors had warned them about the world outside the Grove, including the Nightmare Court and other enemies that lurked in dark places.

The Courtiers turned around when Eifelian mentioned 'Dreamer' and looked at her. She froze, paralyzed with fear and unable to draw her dagger.

"I've already told you, Kai isn't my pet! She's a friend!"

"And what a good impression you're makin' for her. She's a couple weeks old, probably has no real clue what she's doin' here, and I bet you've yet to mention how enjoyable you find it to cause others excruciatin' pain." Eifelian turned to look at Kaiana. The sapling was still frozen against a wall. "Look at the poor thing. You've scared her stiff."

"You're Nightmare as well!" Lena shot back. "What makes you so different!?"

"I only wish to release saplings from the Tablet. To make 'em understand. You don't. You know nothin' of the tablet or the Court and why it was created! You're not even a Harbinger like the one we found three years ago! The only reason you're still alive is because the Grand Duchess likes you. Had that not been the case you'd 'ave been dead long ago."

Lena fumed and the magic returned, swirling up her arms as she tried to hold back her magic. "Shut up."

Eifelian quickly locked onto Lena, pressing her daggers against her throat, the edges of the blades drawing golden blood. "Say one more word or try charming me again, an' you'll never talk again."

"You won't do it," Lena snarled.

She pressed harder, drawing even more blood. "You're right. I'll hand you over to the others. To the Mists with Faolain," Eifelian seethed, pressing harder. "We'll 'ave fun treating you like a prisoner. Endless torture. Healing just to prolong the suffering. It must be hell."

"I thought you didn't approve of torture." Her comment brought on more blood.

"Against Dreamers I find it pointless and a waste of time. Against you? Mmh, let them 'ave you."

Kaiana swallowed as a Courtier drew closer.

"A Dreamer," he hissed, evil lighting up coal black eyes. "This should be fun."

He lunged for her, but she regained her ability to move and quickly ducked out of the way, stabbing him in the side with her dagger. He let out a cry of pain and soon others started coming at her. The sapling stayed low, countering attacks while fighting back.

She'd never imagined what it would be like to stab someone in the chest before, but she realized now that it was horrible. The crack of bones as she forced her way in, and the squishing sound that came as she sliced into organs beneath the several layers of muscle… It made her feel sick to her stomach as she fought her way through those who wished to cause her harm.

"Get out of here Kai!" Eifelian shouted.

Kaiana looked at her for a moment, realizing that all the roles had reversed. Friend was now foe, foe was now friend, and she was no longer a guest. She was a prisoner if she didn't run for it now.

Scrambling around the Courtiers that were on the ground around her, she fled out the entrance of the massive building. Her bow would do little to help her now, and she ignored the corridor that would have led to Lena's room.

_Just keep going Kaia, _she thought.

"After her!" a Courtier from behind her called. "Don't kill her! Capture her! The Grand Duchess wants her back alive!"

Mesmers ported into the clearing amidst the buildings, and thieves appeared out of thin air to run after the sapling.

"Dammit!" she cried out, almost tripping over her own feet as she ran. She closed her eyes, hoping that she had fallen asleep and that she could wake up. She opened her eyes and found that she was still running. The exit was visible from where she was, but it still seemed to be impossible to reach. Swearing under her breath, she kept running until she was caught.

Pink-purple butterflies suddenly appeared as a mesmer took hold of her arm. "Gotcha," he said. "You sure have been causing a lot of trouble, haven't you?" The Courtier laughed in low tones at this before licking his lips. "Come closer, Dreamer. I'll show you what living is really like."

Kaiana struggled to free herself from his grasp, pulling hard until he yanked her back and nearly pulled her arm from its socket. Magic lights swirled around his fingertips and he lifted it up to her head. She braced herself, but nothing happened.

The Courtier sneered. "The master charmed her pet," he seethed. "No matter, regular methods work as well." The sapling tightened her hold on the dagger and stabbed it into his side. The Courtier only grimaced at her attack and pulled her again.

"You want to play games? Fine!" He pulled a sword from the sheath on his belt and cut into her leg. Kaiana felt tears prickle her eyes, but she refused to show weakness. Not allowing him a chance to hurt her again, she carved into him the way she'd carved into the tree. She stabbed him as hard as she could, twisting the blade as she went and pulling it out forcefully. The Courtier's eyes grew wide for a moment before losing their light. He went limp and collapsed on the ground.

Her breathing grew heavy as she stared down at him. Before it was to escape. Hurt them before they hurt her. But she'd killed him, and this sudden realization made her feel light headed. She'd killed him... He was doing what his people thought was right, despite how twisted it was, and then she'd taken his life from him! She'd killed many in the building as well, but only now was she understanding what she'd done.

Kaiana felt sick to her stomach and time seemed to slow down, the Courtier staring back up at her with a permanent grimace. Her hands went up to her mouth to keep back to bile that had risen in her throat.

_Pale Mother, what have I done!? _she thought, horrified with herself, as her stomach turned. Her legs went limp and her body purged the contents of her stomach onto the ground beside her. Acid burned in her throat and she her eyes watered. Coughing and gasping for air, a voice called to her from behind.

"Babe's first kill," a female Courtier called. She wasn't pursuing the sapling; she was standing to the side, enjoying the show with a sadistic grin that matched everyone else's. "Did you enjoy it? It's wonderful, right? The strength you feel as your blade pierces the flesh…" She let out a pleased sigh. "Oh, how delicious."

The sapling narrowed her eyes at the girl. Swallowing hard, Kaiana wiped her mouth against the sleeves of her leather armor and stormed over to the Courtier. She lifted a brow at the sapling and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when Kaiana stabbed her below the ribs.

Twisting and pulling out the blade, Kaiana closed her eyes and turned away as the Courtier fell to the ground. The Courtier moaned in pain, part of it terrified and the other pleasure filled. It was sickening that she took so much enjoyment in being stabbed, but it had shut her up.

More tears threatened to fall, but she held them back. Tears showed weakness, and weakness meant that they would make easy work of her. They didn't want to kill her, but she still feared for her life. She refused to show any weakness as she neared the several guards that were now blocking the gate out. The grip on her dagger never loosened.

_Just relax…_

The sapling brought her dagger to her chest, the blade directed towards the guards as she ran forward. Whips cracked in the air and as she drew closer they cut into arms, legs, and torso. The lacerations on her skin stung like acid, and she grew weaker with every step that she took. Still she kept going. Kaiana closed in on the guards, finding weak points in their thick leafy armor and exploiting them. She cut through the guards like grass until she was face-to-face with Rose.

The dark skinned sylvari stood at the gate with her mouth agape. She looked from the downed guards to the sapling and placed a hand on her scepter.

Kaiana glowered up at the final guard, her dagger at the ready. To her surprise, Rose turned towards the twisted black vines and said, "Just get out of here. There'll be more coming for you anyway."

She didn't question this and ran as fast as she could south. It was dusk, and soon the jungle would be aglow with luminescent plants. The Pale Tree would serve as a beacon, its great white leaves reflecting the light of the sunset. She held onto this and continued running, adrenaline still keeping her upright.

_Just relax,_ she told herself again. _Once you get home everything will be fine. Once you get home you'll be safe in your pod and nothing can hurt you. _

She continued to tell herself these things. It was the only way for her to concentrate on matters more important than her longing to pass out.

The clearing where she'd first met Lena came into view, and she swallowed. She could never come back here, or she'd be found again. These thoughts were quickly pushed aside. Instead she remembered how she'd originally gotten there. The Grove wasn't far now and she held onto that as she ran back towards Astorea, the small settlement just outside the Grove. Mender Aviala was nearby now. She'd be able to get help.

Kaiana ran through the settlement, catching the attention of many of the sylvari. Aviala noticed her from the other side of the clearing and rushed to her aid.

"What happened to you?" she asked, taking Kaiana's arm and wrapping it around her shoulder.

The sapling could barely answer. "Nightmares," she panted, out of breath from the run. She couldn't form proper sentences as Aviala took her to her pod. "I was… stupid. So many… so awful." Her vision started to blur. "It hurts…"

A sylvari with golden leaves and skin watched as her mentor brought in the damaged girl. Her jade green eyes grew wide at the sight. "What happened to her!?" she exclaimed.

Aviala lied Kaiana down on a counter before turning to the other girl. "I think it was the Court, but the poor flower can't even speak properly right now. Drysi, go to the Grove and gather some more supplies. If we have to we'll take her there, but I think she's been poisoned. Go quickly."

Drysi blinked at the young girl for a moment, meeting her desperate gaze as something familiar sparked within her, and quickly hurried out.

Kaiana's vision flashed black for a moment, one of the faces from her Dream appearing before her. It was the face of the apprentice. When the vision disappeared, she was in a world of silence and darkness. She couldn't feel pain. It was bliss, and she only hoped that she would feel better when she awoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello friends :) Hopeless here. This is the last chapter for Innocence is Bliss and the conclusion to Kaiana's backstory. Now that I think about it, I could have titled this fanfic _Hard Ground Makes Stronger Roots, _after one of the lines in Ventari's Tablet. It fits Kai perfectly, and I think I might change the title. **

**Moving on, I hope you've enjoyed this and if you're curious about Kaiana and Drysi then I'd recommend the main story. If you're coming from the main story, then I hope you've enjoyed as well. I'll see you around. **

**Love, Hopeless**

* * *

Kaiana stared up at the ceiling of the pod she was in. As far as she knew she'd been there for only a couple days, but time seemed to have slowed down, making it feel much longer. All she had to keep her occupied were her thoughts. Yet that was all she could think of. The guilt hurt more than her wounds.

_I killed them... They were horrible and twisted people, but I killed them. _

Tears welled up in her eyes. It hurt to reach up and wipe them away, so they fell down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip in an attempt to distract herself.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Kaiana recognized it as the apprentice girl. Drysi was her name.

The sapling shook her head and breathed deeply. "No."

Drysi looked at her for a moment before coming closer and sitting down on a stool beside where she lay. "You can tell me if you wish."

Kaiana opened her eyes and looked at the girl. Her jade eyes were soft, kind, and sympathetic. She seemed truly interested.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes again to try and drown out the real world. "I was stupid. I didn't pay any mind to the mentors and gardeners, and I got in trouble because of that. People got hurt because of that."

"What happened?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and fell. "I didn't know at first," she said, her voice cracking. "They wanted to force me to reject the Dream, and I hurt them. They would've hurt me if I didn't, but I didn't mean to. I…" Her voice cracked and she began to sob. Forgetting about how much it hurt to move, she turned on her side and brought her knees to her chest as an attempt to comfort herself. "I still don't understand. Everything is so confusing. Who were those sylvari? The mentors mentioned them once, I think. They were empty inside, but also full of emotions I don't understand."

"Nightmare Court," Drysi said, her tone suddenly low. "I don't know much about them other than that they believe that the Dream is a Nightmare, and that Ventari's Tablet is evil because it was written by a centaur hundreds of years ago. It doesn't make much sense to me. They claim that they want to free us from the Dream, but they're so twisted inside that they attack, kill, and destroy as they wish."

She was silent as she let this sink in. Her eyes opened and met the bright green of the apprentice.

Drysi shifted where she sat before standing and coming closer. "Erm, here." She reached out and brushed her thumb against Kaiana's cheeks. The sapling stared up at her, confused. "There. That's better."

The face from her Dream flashed before her eyes. It was much clearer now than it had been at first, and it was obvious that Drysi was the girl in the vision.

When the vision faded, she found that Drysi was trying to get her attention.

"Are you okay Kaiana?" she asked.

Kaiana nodded as she sat up. Drysi backed away slightly to give her space to do so. The sapling rubbed her arms and seethed. The whips had been poisoned and her wounds weren't healing as fast as they would have normally. Drysi neared again and placed a gentle hand on the girl's back to help keep her steady.

"You shouldn't move," she said. "Your body is still trying to get rid of the poison, so you're still weak."

"I don't care," Kaiana said, sneering slightly when she said 'weak'. "I can't stay still any longer. I want to go back to the Grove and speak with the Pale Tree."

Drysi nodded at this. "Okay, buy at least let me help you. Aviala would scold me if I let you go alone."

Kaiana frowned, but reluctantly agreed. "Okay," she said.

Another nod and Drysi came closer, helping the sapling onto her feet. Kaiana stumbled and nearly fell. Drysi took her arm and helped her stay up. Kaiana's face flushed golden out of embarrassment, something that made her falter as she stood.

Drysi smirked. "I told you that you were weak," she said in a teasing tone.

"Oh, hush up," Kaiana retorted, amusement showing at the end. Her expression soon shifted to a smile, something she hadn't done in a while.

Drysi stared in shock for a moment. She'd yet to see the sapling smile. It brightened up her face and she looked as if she was pleasant to be around.

"You need to smile more," she said as she assisted Kaiana. "The sad looks and scowls don't do you justice."

"I haven't exactly had much to smile about lately," the sapling said, the smile fading as she spoke.

"I… I realize this," Drysi stammered. "But things are better now, yes? It will take time but life will return to something similar to normal eventually. 'Hard ground makes stronger roots'."

Kaiana looked up at her with a curious look in her eyes. The older girl was young, not much older than she, but she understood so much more. The tablet hadn't come to mind at all while she was with the Court, probably from being surrounded by the Courtiers' personalities.

The two girls walked arm in arm along the path that would take them to the Grove. Neither of them said anything as they crossed the bridge to the main level of the massive city.

The sapling breathed deeply, the calm feeling of being home allowing her to relax. "It's good to be home."

"Have you been gone long?" Drysi inquired.

"Too long," she answered. "I'd been gone for a few days before I got to you and Aviala. I've been with you for a while now. That means it's been almost a week now."

"That's not so bad," Drysi said. "Some sylvari leave and never return, yet they are content in their new homes. Most of the Firstborn no longer live here either."

"I could never do that. After being gone for so long I don't want to leave for too long if I can help it. The Caledon area would be fine, but not too far away."

"Be careful what you say Kaiana," Drysi warned. "You might be eating your words someday."

"Kaia," she said.

Drysi's brows furrowed. "Pardon?"

"You can call me Kaia. Or Kai," she said, almost shyly. "Kaiana can sound like a lot."

"Really?" the older girl said, surprised. "I think it's a lovely name as is."

"Just know that you can call me that if you want."

Drysi still seemed confused, but nodded. "Okay."

Kaiana nodded. She looked around the clearing before noticing a familiar face. Her face paled when she saw him.

"Oh, by the Pale Tree," she thought out loud. "How could I have forgotten about him?"

"Is something wrong?" Drysi asked.

The Firstborn Kahedins, the leader of her Cycle, met her gaze and his eyes grew wide while his mouth fell open in shock. "Sapling! What happened to you!?"

She and Drysi neared him and she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Hello Kahedins," she said softly.

"Where were you?" he inquired. His tone had no disapproval or harshness to it at all. He was only concerned. "You disappeared without saying anything, and you're covered in bandages."

"It's a lot to explain," she said, looking at the ground. "I… I'm sorry for vanishing..."

Drysi spoke up, interrupting her. "It's not her fault," she said quickly, her previously gentle pace now rushed. "Kaia had been with the Nightmare Court until a couple days ago. She came to Aviala and me during that time. Aviala wanted me to tell Kaiana's friends what had happened, but…"

Kahedins held a hand up to interrupt her, Drysi's fast pace confusing him. "The Court?" he said. Drysi nodded. His face fell and he nodded slowly before turning to Kaiana. "Are you okay Kai?"

Memories of before filled her mind again and her face paled. Her eyes closed and she swallowed.

Drysi took hold of Kaiana's hand. It was different than when Lena had done it. When Drysi held her it comforting; reassuring that everything was fine. Kaiana let her fingers wrap securely around Drysi's hand as she spoke. "I will be," she said softly.

"Kaiana wants to speak with our Mother," Drysi said, speaking normally again. "We were on our way before we started speaking to you."

The Firstborn nodded. "Don't let me keep you then. Thank you for taking care of her, Drysi. Good luck to you Kai."

The two girls nodded goodbye to him and went on to the seedpod elevator. Drysi helped her in and followed behind. The door closed, leaving the two together.

Kaiana let go of Drysi's hand and leaned against the wall of the pod as it began to float up. The golden sylvari looked down at her.

"Is it okay if I come with you to speak with her?" Drysi asked.

The sapling met her gaze and nodded. "Yes."

The pod landed on the upper floor and Kaiana took hold of Drysi's arm. She was able to stand on her own now, but she felt more at ease close to her.

The Pale Tree had the ability to speak to sylvari and the other races through an avatar. She looked like a sylvari, but she was much more than just that. Kaiana had spoken to her soon after she awakened. Again she smiled warmly at her as they drew close.

"Come closer my children," she said kindly. "I'm sensing unease from you Kaiana. What is wrong?"

The two girls drew closer. "Mother," Kaiana started. She let go of Drysi's arm and swallowed. "I've done something horrible. A few days ago I met a sylvari named Lena. I found her intriguing. She spoke of a place where my Dream didn't matter. I told you before of how my Dream scared me, and I've been leaving the Grove to try and forget. Those words seemed to be wonderful, but the longer I stayed the worse I felt. I didn't know they were Nightmare Court; I only knew that the sylvari there were horrible. Something happened and they attacked me. I managed to run away, but I killed so many to get here." Her eyes filled with tears and the Pale Tree looked at her softly, not interrupting her story. "I feel horrible. It hurts to think about what a monster I must have been."

"You are no monster, Kaiana," the avatar told her. "You are feeling remorse for your actions. That alone shows that you are still sylvari. The ones you killed were once my children, but sadly are no longer. Their actions have led them to a path of destruction and hatred. You were doing what you had to do to stay safe."

Kaiana nodded. "Thank you Mother." She shifted and glanced at Drysi for a moment. The girl's face was neutral. Looking back at the Pale Tree, she said, "Mother, when I told you about my Dream I mentioned that I saw a sylvari girl. I think that I've found her."

The Pale Tree looked at Drysi and smiled kindly before nodding. "So it would seem."

Drysi frowned and looked from the Pale Tree to Kaiana. "What are you talking about?"

Kaiana turned towards her. "In my Dream I saw five faces. They were all faded and I couldn't tell what they were at first. But then I saw you and the face became clear. You're one of the faces that I Dreamt of."

Drysi blinked at this, unsure what was meant by this. "So we were supposed to meet," she summarized. Her unsure expression shifted into a smile that was returned.

The sapling looked back at the Pale Tree. "Thank you for listening Mother," she said. "I will come back if I have more to say."

"I look forward to our next meeting."

Kaiana nodded a good-bye and turned back towards Drysi. The two girls turned around and started towards the elevator.

Something small and green ran around the two of them. Kaiana looked down and found herself meeting the gaze of a pair of dark eyes. It was a fern hound puppy.

"Get back here," a male sylvari scolded. The puppy's ears twitched to catch what he was saying, but she ignored him.

Kaiana smirked and kneeled down to the puppy, petting her ears. The fern hound licked her nose, bringing a smile to the sapling's face. She petted the pup's head and the hound tilted her head slightly, as if directing her to the right spot.

"You're a little ball of trouble, aren't you?" she teased, scratching the hound under her chin. The puppy panted blissfully and her tail wagged.

"Hm. It seems she's taken a liking to you," the man said. "She hasn't shown interest in anyone 'til now, and she won't behave no matter what I do."

The sapling moved her fingers and scratched a spot behind the hound's ears. She smiled brightly. "Can I take her with me?"

He seemed surprised. "Well, every ranger needs a companion I suppose."

She frowned, "How did you know I'm a ranger?"

"It's in the way you stand," he explained. Kaiana's brows furrowed and he went on. "Your posture. You look as if you spend your time using a bow."

"I used to," she started, remembering how she'd left it behind, "but I don't have one anymore."

He smiled before looking around for something. He stepped back over to where he'd previously been and picked up a bow and quiver full of arrows. "Here," he said, holding them out to her. "You can have mine if you'd like."

Kaiana blinked at this and her mouth fell open slightly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I spend my time with hounds so often I never get a chance to use this anyway. It'd be better in your care than mine."

She stood up and took the weapon, looking it over fondly. "Thank you," she said.

He nodded to her, still smiling.

Drysi kneeled beside her and looked at the puppy, petting the hounds soft leafy head. "What will you call her?"

The hound looked at the girl and tilted her head to the side, curious.

"Emmer," Kaiana said. "It sounds like a sensible name for her."

Emmer's tail began wagging again, as if she liked the sound of this.

"Come on Emmer," Kaiana said as she stood. She looked to Drysi and smiled at her, holding a hand to help her up. The older girl accepted, returning the smile, and held on even after she was standing.

"Let's go home."


End file.
